discord_bnha_rp_gfandomcom-20200215-history
Piglet Fukami
Piglet Fukami, also known as Lettie by close friends, is a student training to become a Pro Hero at U.A. High School. Abilities Strengths * Observant (Mentally & Physically) * Mentally Strong * Practical/Logical/Calm & Calculated (Most of the time) * Loyal * Honest (given the situation) * Responsible * Respectful/Polite * Slightly Courageous * Kind & Caring (hides it) * High level of spatial awareness * Partly strong as she's able to carry her own weight up a wall * Can fight using longer-range objects eg. Katana, Lance, Pole/Long Stick * Some experience with hand-to-hand combat * Good at creating strategies for situations * Minor Acting/Doesn't react to many thoughts Weaknesses * Takes many things seriously eg. Jokes * Quiet * Straightforward * Appears withdrawn * Stubborn (**Very** Stubborn) * Takes time to forgive (Depending on the situation) * Appears judgmental and without emotions * Fears/Dislikes her Quirk * Pre-established view of the 'public's' view of her * Potential to overthink things * Sometimes doesn't care or have time for antics * Physical disadvantage to most others with physical quirks * Gets more irritated/angry when she has a headache and/or a migraine Quirk 'Mind Reading' Basically the ability to read people’s minds. However, it’s not a Quirk that can shut off – so the cost of this Quirk is that she’s listening to everyone’s thoughts all the time, within a limited area of course. Over the years, her Quirk has strengthened to the point where (if she has been freely given access to the mind and focuses) she can view people's daydreams, however, the only one who has interacted with this is Avenna. There have been other abilities that she has developed or has the potential of using (though doesn't for personal reasons). These include: * Telepathy - She is able to 'connect' someone's mind with hers, allowing them access to her thoughts as a way of communication. * Manipulation - As she mostly inherited the Quirk from her Father, Piglet has the ability to gain control of someone's mind; overriding the victim's commands with her own. However, she only started using this ability recently due to the encouragement of some (first ever) new friends. This leads to her experiencing headaches (and migraines) when and after she uses it. Due to some words of wisdom from a close friend (Avenna), Piglet has plans for her 'cursed' ability. * Mind Shield - A Fukami Family Trait. Explanation of Heritage Marise's Quirk is Mind Manipulation and Chielo/Kaiya's Quirk is Prediction. So, how are they able to produce a Child with the Quirk of Mind Reading? Simple. Marise's Quirk works by mentally invading someone's mind and overrides their 'commands' with his own. The victim's normal commands such as 'walk' or 'fight' are silenced by Marise's 'voice'. His voice echoes through the victim's mind, incredibly loud to the point where the victim has to obey since they can't hear any other thoughts. Marise's Quirk can also be called 'Mind Invasion' since he is technically invading someone's mind to control them. He can do it to a single person or a large group at once. However, the larger the group - the smaller the commands must be. Marise also has a distance limit. How does Marise's Quirk connect with Piglet's? Piglet's Quirk can also be called 'Mind Invasion'. This is because she has access to anyone's mind within her distance range. Marise can hear other's thoughts/commands when he has control over them or has invaded their mind. However these thoughts are always silenced or blocked by his commands. Why Can't She Turn It Off Like Marise? The reason Piglet isn't able to turn off her Quirk is related to Kaiya's Quirk. Kaiya's Quirk cannot be turned off by herself, it requires a special device (eg. goggles) to limit or block the effects. This is the same with Porco though he uses his sunglasses or glasses. Drawbacks There are several drawbacks to Piglet's Quirk; these include: * She experiences headaches (sometimes even migraines) frequently when she's in populated areas or people are thinking loudly (Yes, that is a thing) ** One way to tell when she's about to get a headache/migraine is the colour of her eyes. The darker or more blue - the worse it is Stats Category:Main Students Category:1C Category:Yuuei Category:Student